Insight to Percy Jackson
by katraj0908
Summary: Jason Grace is wondering about who Percy Jackson really is.


**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

Jason Grace would be lying if he didn't say he was jealous of Percy Jackson.

Jason had heard all of these rumors about the guy while during his stay at Camp Half-Blood, he didn't know what to believe was true or what was a fib. I mean who defeats a Minotaur with its own horn with no training at the age of twelve? No one he knows.

It didn't help that while he was at the Greek camp everyone basically worshipped the ground he walked on or kept on comparing Jason to the son of Poseidon. _"Percy did that disarming move on his first try and first sword training lesson…" "Man, you should see Percy with a bow and arrow…"_ So he was excited to come back to Camp Jupiter where everyone praised him only to find that his rank as praetor had been taken by Percy Jackson and in less than a week!

Jason huffed in frustration as he walked towards the Little Tiber, maybe a midnight walk would clear his frustration. When he got closer to his destination though he saw a figure sitting by the shore of the river and it was none other than the bane of all his thoughts: Percy Jackson. He had the urge to just ask Percy for his whole life story, whether all his accomplishments, someone with that many accomplishments would like to brag about them right?

But as he got closer to the son of Poseidon he realized how normal Percy Jackson looked, that he had the same look on his face that Jason often had: troubled. He was nervous that everything was going to turn out alright. So he decided not to ask about his accomplishments but something out.

Jason reached Percy and cleared his throat breaking Percy from his thoughts, "Jason!" He gave the son of Zeus a small smile. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same question," then he gestured towards the ground. "Do you mind?"

"No, no, come and sit. I wouldn't mind the company," It was then that Jason realized Percy was wearing mark of the praetor. "It would be best if we got to know each other better before our quest."

"True," Jason replied. They sat in silence for a minute, both unsure about what to say until Jason broke the silence by asking, "How do you do it?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Do what?" He had a pretty good idea what Jason was talking about but wanted to double check.

Jason sighed, "Earn the respect of people so easily! It took me years to become praetor and you became praetor in less than a week."

Percy sat in silence trying to think of how to answer that, "Did you know I was a loser when I first arrived at Camp Half-Blood?"

The Roman looked to the Greek, "What?"

"I didn't have any friends, when I was first placed into the Hermes cabin I tripped over the doorway, so that didn't help and I sucked at basically every activity I went to."

Jason looked at Percy with wide eyes, "But I heard about your sword class…"

"Oh you heard about that?" Jason nodded. "What they don't know is that before I did that move I had poured water over my head to energize myself. I wasn't able to do the move after that."

"But all the monsters you've fought?"

"Jason I'm not going to lie to you. I am powerful, I am good at slaying monsters, But," Percy took a deep breathe and smiled at the Roman. "I am also an idiot."

Jason gaped at Percy while Percy laughed.

"I'm not saying that I'm stupid, if you look back many of my mistakes are due to the fact that people never answer my questions but I often make stupid remarks or say them purposely to lighten up a situation otherwise the whole camp would have been depressed during the war."

Jason narrowed his eyes at Percy and asked, "If you consider yourself stupid then how are you a leader?"

"I didn't ever expect to be a leader, I was basically pushed into the position because of the Great Prophecy, because I was the son of Poseidon, and because of the amount of quests I had been on. I had the most experience and it is often the people who don't want the power that make the best leaders."

Jason nodded that made sense.

"Why didn't you accept the offer to become a god, was it just because of Annabeth?" Jason asked.

Percy shook his head, "It was not just because of Annabeth, sure that was a big part because I remember the feeling when I thought she was going to join the Hunters of Artemis and I knew that was what she must have been feeling, but the other part was the promise I had made Luke before he died."

"The traitor?"

Percy pursed his lips, "I honestly don't know what to call him. The prophecy calls him a hero, but because of him many good people are dead, people that I consider family, because aren't we all?" Percy looked at Jason. "But anyways, I made Luke a promise that what was happening to the demigod children before wouldn't happen again. Since I had been at camp I had noticed how unhappy certain half-bloods were and why and I gave the gods that we would be building cabins for all the gods and that the gods would have to claim their children by the age of thirteen."

"So it was because of you there are so many cabins?" Jason looked at Percy in awe, the guy had been offered a gift from the gods and hadn't even used it on himself.

"You have to understand Jason. The reason that Kronos rose was because the half-bloods were unhappy with the gods. Sure if the half-bloods were happy Kronos may have eventually risen but it would be later because it would be without the half-bloods help."

"I can see it now," Jason said.

"See what?" Percy asked startled.

"Why people admire you so much, why you became praetor so quickly," Jason said.

Percy was silent for a moment before exclaiming, "Oh that reminds me!" Before handing over his purple cloak.

"Are you sure Percy?" Jason asked.

"Jason I can already tell that there are a lot of rules here that I will have to follow," Jason nodded wondering where this was going. "Well I am rather a rebel, Dad has a saying that he passed down to me: 'the sea does not liked to be restrained' that means that I don't like to be told what to do. Ask anyone, even the gods. Personally if you ask them about me, besides you dad, I think they like my rebellious being."

Jason didn't know what to say to that, "Well thanks for that."

"No problem, come on, we have a long day tomorrow," Percy put an arm around his shoulder.

By the end of that night Jason realized that he had finally gotten an insight towards the person known as Percy Jackson.


End file.
